Ouran Highschool Host Club FanFic: Chapter 2
by GraveGal
Summary: When first year student Seodi Mekie comes across the high school host club she finds two people to be the most hateful but in theory of her friend maybe she likes one of them. What will happen? Will she survive the rash of her Aunt Malibou?


Mayu's P.O.V

Everyone was still in shock after what Seo said but stress has been on her lately. "I'm so sorry about S- I mean Seodi she's had a lot of frequent stress on her." Everyone looked at me my face turned red. "You see she hasn't been in the greatest mood for her parents died, they were in a car accident a week ago and both died her Aunt is taking over the company and you see-" I stopped why was I telling them this stuff? "You know what never mind it doesn't matter." I said. I just stood up and was walking out the door when one of the host club members grabbed my hand it was Tamaki. "No but," he said so dramatically. "How can we do of assistants?" I just stared for a second my face was for sure red but I cooled down and thought. "I don't know if you can, you see she hates everyone of you especially the twins." The twins faces turned into shock. I gave them a bit of a smart face, and then frowned. "You see, Seo told me I think in middle school there were these kids," I stopped then continued. "The kids had the name of Hikaru and Kaoru, one day a friend of hers named Mad- something Nabou gave something to Hikaru and they met she ended up running away and crying but one just stood there looking out the window." I stopped and looked at the clock. "Oh looky there looks like it's time to leave!" I said. I had to I didn't want to say what happened next.

Seo P.O.V

I found myself sitting outside in the court yard with my head down. I don't know how long I was there but it must have been quite some time because Mayu came out and told me it was time for second class. I sighed, she always is a perfectionist her brown slightly curly hair always seems to never flaw and her green eyes never stop smiling, that is until you worry her. "Hey Seo, why did you run outside?" Mayu asked. "Because, I am just having a terrible time here at this school I swear every since I've been here everything has been down hill." I looked down and a tear dropped. "Seo, you used to love having fun remember that one time when you jumped off of my house just to prove you weren't scared of heights?" Mayu laughed. "By the way you are a champion if almost any sport, you have almost no fear at all!" She yelled kind of loud. I smiled and then realized two people stopped and looked at us then continued walking. "Shut up," I said sarcastically. "I do have a fear though I'm pretty sure everyone has at least 1 or more fears." I said. Mayu smiled. "I bet you know what my fear is!" I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" I asked. Her mouth dropped open like she couldn't believe what I said. "You seriously don't know? I have actually five fears, ketchup, raccoon's, bugs, tornadoes, and you getting hurt." I ignored the last part. "First of why, ketchup? Also bugs seriously? By the way there are racoons that live in our animal preserve and yet you never knew." I said. Mayu's face turned to pure horror, and then she replied. "Great and because, one ketchup is disgusting and I hear it can hurt when it get's in your eyes, two, bugs are creepy and crawl everywhere with no care, and WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME YOU HAD RACOONS?!" She screamed. I laughed, I think I was about to cry. "Because I thought you knew, anyways, let's get back to class before were late will be mad at me for being even just a little late." We both stood up and walked over to the schools door. But I could have sworn I heard something like a twig break or the leaves on the bushes rustling. Could it be, Metinwa?

Kaoru P.O.V.

Hikura and I where looking through the bushes at the two girls talking we weren't exactly eavesdropping more of just getting information on what to do. "So let's take note about what Seodi said," I looked over to Hikura who accidentally stepped on a twig. "Wait she's stopping be quiet!" I said loudly in a whispering voice. I let out a puff and sighed. "You have to be more quiet or else we can be caught," I said. "Anyways, she said downhill so is that enough evidence for Tamaki?" I asked. Hikura looked at me and nodded. "Well then I guess we have enough evidence!" We both said at the exact same time. "Now, let's report back." I said.


End file.
